Vegeta, el cuentacuentos
by Son Pau
Summary: Vegeta había luchado con cientos de enemigos poderosos y hundido civilizaciones enteras, pero no sabía cómo enfrentarse a este desafío. ¿Cómo zafar de tan intimidante situación cuando Bra lo miraba con ojos acuosos? - One shot que relata un tierno momento entre Bra y Vegeta.
**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Vegeta, el cuentacuentos**

* * *

A veces es realmente difícil contar una nueva historia.

 _Primer_ _problema_ _,_ ya todo se ha escrito. Desde siglos atrás, y en todos los planetas del universo, por años se han contado historias ¿Cómo ser original, entonces?

 _Segundo problema,_ para inventar una buena historia es necesario tener una sensibilidad especial.. Llevar tu creatividad a flor de piel y todas esas cursilerías. Observar todo lo que te rodea, pues hasta la cosa más insignificante puede ser una buena idea para la mejor historia jamás contada.

 _T_ _ercer_ _problema,_ debes procurar contar la historia adecuada, para el público adecuado.

Y allí estaba el centro de todo el asunto: ¿Cómo encontrar una historia adecuada para una pequeña niña que durante el día jugaba con ridículas muñecas vestidas con trajes chillones y vulgares y cantaba dulces canciones sobre arcoiris, el poder de la amistad y otras sandeces empalagosas como esas, si él era un desalmado guerrero del espacio?

De niño jamás supo lo que era dormir en una cama mullida, como la que tenía Bra, que más bien parecía querer tragarse a su ocupante como arenas movedizas de tantos cojines que tenía. Él sabía de técnicas de ataque, posiciones defensivas, entrenamientos duros y batallas sangrientas. Él sabía de reírse en la cara del enemigo derrotado, no de extrañas canciones sobre duendecillos que por las noches se roban los dientes de los niños. La sola idea de eso le parecía repulsiva, y por lo demás extraña. Nunca supo de dulces sueños.

Por eso su primera reacción fue de absoluto desconcierto cuando Bra se acercó a él hace un par de semanas atrás, arrastrando una camisa de dormir que era muy larga para ella, con sus ojos azules decididos y seguros y le formuló tan extraña petición. Como única respuesta obtuvo la interrogante dibujada en el rostro de su padre.

Bra producía un curioso doble efecto en Vegeta:

Por un lado, estaba abiertamente orgulloso de su hija. Podía reconocer en ella mucho de él. Obviando los mimos excesivos a los que era sometida constantemente por Bulma y su escandalosa madre, tenía todo el carácter que se esperaría de la hija del Príncipe de los Saiyajin. Bra llevaba toda la herencia de su raza en sus venas, en cada uno de sus gestos. Y a sus cortos seis años, lo había dejado bien en claro. Vegeta solía sonreír en silencio cuando Bra torturaba a Trunks persiguiéndolo por toda la casa mientras le gritaba insultos y reía. El más frecuente era _¡insecto!_ La favorita personal de Vegeta era _¡_ _estúpido_ _!_ Claramente, Bulma no le veía la misma gracia, ya que luego debía pasar largos minutos tratando de explicarle a Bra lo incorrecto de aquello y lo importante del respeto y la familia

 _-_ _Déjala en paz, mujer_ \- solía defenderla Vegeta- _Debe aprender a defenderse. Y a Trunks no debería afectarle algo tan insignificante ¡Lo consientes demasiado!_

\- _¿Acaso insinúas_ _que soy una mala madre, sa_ _iyajin estúpido_ _?_

Bra reía a carcajada limpia. Sus padres eran muy divertidos.

Por otro lado, Bra tenía esa extraña capacidad de generar en Vegeta un curioso sentimiento. Sentía ganas de protegerla, violentamente como era su costumbre, pero definitivamente, allí estaban esas ganas de querer evitar cualquier mal a su hija.

El problema era que él y resto de los inútiles terrícolas tenían ligeras diferencias de concepto respecto de la idea de proteger a Bra.

Por ejemplo, cuando la pequeña manifestó a los cuatro años temer al monstruo que vivía en el ropero, Vegeta pensó que la mejor idea era explicarle a su hija cómo defender su posición mientras estrangulaba con sus manos al enemigo. _"Debes hacer más presión ahí, justo sobre el hueso, Bra"._ Bulma vio horrorizada cómo su madre recogía decena de ositos de felpa descabezados del cuarto de su hija cada mañana durante un mes.

Eran _sutiles_ diferencias de criterio, claro, pero que de todos modos le significaron a Vegeta una semana entera de aguantar los gritos escandalosos de Bulma enojada y el veto de su lugar en la cama por dos días.

Definitivamente, no estaba dispuesto a soportar ninguna de la dos cosas.

Por eso le descolocó tanto la petición de Bra. Todos en aquella casa de locos estaban más que dispuestos a leerle a la niña historias de un gran libro que había en su habitación antes de ir a dormir.

Pero llegó un día en que la pequeña, habiendo ya memorizado todos esos insulsos relatos, clamó por material nuevo. Cada uno gozaba de esos momentos dándole a la niña una historia diferente, según sus propias vivencias y temas favoritos. Vegeta escuchaba en silencio cada una de esas historias desde el otro lado de la ventana, oculto por la noche.

Los padres de Bulma se turnaban felices para inventar cuentos y solían ser siempre los primeros voluntarios.

El Dr. Brief solía iniciar sus relatos, siempre futuristas, con la descripción de curiosas máquinas voladoras o cualquier otro invento fantástico, pero se extendía tanto en los detalles de esos aparatos (como el motor de doble hélice, el sistema de enfriamiento con gas, el minucioso detalle de las conexiones del tablero eléctrico con el sistema de combustible para mayor potencia o sofisticados equipos de sonido), que en rara ocasión llegaba a avanzar en algo con sus historias. Bra solía caer dormida cuando comenzaba la descripción de la medida de los tornillos y tuercas de cada máquina. Aún así, Bra se dormía con una sonrisa.

Las historias de Bunny siempre solían incluir melosos príncipes, caballeros o a cualquier otro idiota vestido con armadura que, por alguna estúpida razón, tenía que rescatar a insípidas princesas de las situaciones más ridículas _¡_ _P_ _or qu_ _é_ _rayos se habían dejado atrapar en primer lugar!_ Eran todas unas debiluchas. Pero Bra igualmente sonreía con esas historias.

Bulma no era una mujer de cuentos empalagosos. Se divertía contando a la niña versiones adaptadas de sus propias aventuras de juventud, que incluían la compañía de extraños personajes como un lobo ladrón y un mono glotón. A Vegeta le había hecho mucha gracia una en especial que incluía el ataque de un orangután gigante que enloquecía con la luna llena y derribaba castillos a su paso. Esperaba secretamente que en uno de esos castillos destruidos estuviera alguna de las princesas debiluchas de Bunny, pero Bulma nunca incluyó esos detalles. Bra también reía con esas historias.

Incluso Trunks se aventuraba en ciertas ocasiones. Sus historias eran épicos relatos del más fantástico de los guerreros de todos los tiempos: ¡el gran Gotenks! Que se enfrentaba a dragones, piratas, fantasmas, monstruos de lodo y a cualquier enemigo que inspirara a Trunks en el momento. Gotenks salvaba ciudades enteras y después era ovacionado por los ciudadanos. Hasta le habían inventado una gloriosa (y ridícula) canción de agradecimiento que Trunks cantaba haciendo poses de héroe y que Bra coreaba divertida. " _Presumido_ _"_ , pensaba Vegeta, mientras Trunks hacía su extraño baile con una horda de animales de juguete como espectadores. Bra nunca se quedaba dormida con esas historias, pero reía a carcajadas.

Por eso no entendía la insistencia de Bra en que fuera él quien debía contarle una historia ese día. Todos se habían ofrecido para hacerlo en su lugar, y él habría aceptado el ofrecimiento de cualquiera de ellos con tal de zafar de tan intimidante situación. Habría aceptado, de no ser por la terquedad de Bra, y el berrinche que hizo ante su negativa.

 _\- ¿E_ _s que no me quieres_?- Le dijo mirándolo con enormes y acuosos ojos bufó resignado. Esa niña era tan manipuladora como Bulma. Como no se cuidara terminaría también a sus pies. Resignado la tomó en brazos y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, se dirigió a la habitación de Bra, quien sonreía triunfal a su espalda.

 _-_ _Bra._ _-_ le dijo solemnemente una vez que la sentó en su cama. Jamás lo admitiría, pero ÉL, el gran Vegeta, conquistador de planetas, Príncipe de los Saiyajin, poderoso guerrero... estaba atemorizado. Se sentía intimidado por esos alegres ojos. El origen de sus temores era muy simple: no quería fallarle a Bra.

A él jamás le contaron un cuento antes de dormir. Jamás creyó que existía ese tipo de vida para un niño. Definitivamente, su realidad había sido muy diferente.

Si bien, todo esto de los cuentos y besos de buenas noches le parecía una pérdida de tiempo y algo que afectaba seriamente el carácter, entendía que era importante para Bra. Esa niña lograba conmoverlo como nada lo hizo en toda su vida.

Durante la últimas semanas había escuchado todo tipo de historias: de ingeniería mecánica, princesas estúpidas con sus príncipes ridículos, viajes misteriosos y fantásticos, y héroes aclamados que derrotaban villanos con técnicas poco serias.

Pero ahora, estaba sin palabras ¿Cómo explicarle a la niña que no tenía la menor idea de qué se supone que debía hacer? No sabía qué decirle a Bra, así que optó por decirle la verdad.

- _Bra_ _-_ dijo nuevamente. Tenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho. Los ojos de la niña clavados en los suyos oscuros- _La verdad es, que no sé contar un cuento._ \- le dijo tajante.

Bra lo miró de una forma curiosa. Parecía no entender cómo eso podía ser un impedimento para lo que ella quería. Vegeta la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados esperando el llanto, la mueca de decepción, el enojo en los ojos de Bra. Pero nada de eso llegó. Bra sólo se encogió de hombros, se hizo a un lado en su cama y le sonrió, como invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella.

Vegeta la miró confundido, pero de todas maneras se acercó.

\- _No importa si no sabes contar un cuento, papá-_ le dijo Bra acurrucándose a su lado. – _Cuéntame_ _lo que quieras_ _¿Qué haces en la cámara del jardín?_

Vegeta inhaló fuerte impresionado. Jamás se esperó esto. Esperaba decepción, sí, pero no que su hija, quizás inconscientemente o quizás no tanto, le comprendiera tan bien y le ayudara a entender ese curioso ritual. Vegeta al fin respiró aliviado. Aliviado y agradecido. Pasó un brazo por encima de Bra, quien se acomodó bajo el hueco de su cuello.

 _\- Bien.._ _._ – empezó titubeante. – _Esa es una cámara de gravedad que inventó tu madre en base a una nave espacial que llegó a la Tierra hace varios años._ \- Se detuvo nervioso.

 _\- ¿_ _Y de donde venía es nave, papá?_ \- le preguntó Bra mientras bostezaba.

 _-_ _Pues verás, muy lejos de la Tierra existió hace mucho tiempo un planeta llamado Vegita…_

A medida que hablaba, Vegeta fue sintiéndose más confiado, de manera que siguió hablando por un buen rato más. Bra sólo asentía quedamente de vez en cuando, hasta que por fin se durmió.

Cuando Vegeta se percató del débil ronquido que provenía de su hija la miró impresionado. Primero, hace años que no hablaba de sus orígenes con tanta soltura. Segundo, no podía creer lo que había logrado: _Bra dorm_ _í_ _a junto a él con una sonrisa en_ _los_ _labios_.

Lo que Vegeta no sabía es que, si bien Bra no entendía del todo su relato, era sumamente tranquilizador para ella dormirse acunada por la severa cadencia de la voz de su padre, que susurrada en el tono bajo con que le hablaba, convertía a la suya en la mejor de las narraciones que podía existir.

Desde esa noche, Vegeta asumió silenciosamente el rol de contar cuentos a Bra, sin dar explicaciones, simplemente, porque él no le debía explicaciones a nadie.

Sus historias trataban de los temas más variados, desde describir sus mejores movimientos, sus batallas más arduas, el paisaje de algún planeta que alguna vez conquistó, las reparaciones que requería la máquina de gravedad o cómo había estallado el último robot en su entrenamiento de ese día . A Bra no le importaba el tema, era feliz al dormirse escuchando su voz.

Con el paso de los meses, Bulma se sorprendería al encontrar un cuaderno bajo la cama de Bra desparramado junto con lápices de colores. En él estaban los dibujos más extravagantes que hubiese visto en un niño: curiosas máquinas con forma de unicornios que volaban sobre las casas, príncipes con escudos y espadas que disparaban pastelillos de crema, un mono gigante pisoteando escombros, un héroe de capa blanca que disparaba rosquillas de sus manos y una completa y detallada sección de planetas coloridos con sus habitantes de las más variadas formas y tamaños, en algunos casos les faltaban extremidades o las cabezas, y en otros había manchas de lo que evidentemente era sangre- Bulma rodó los ojos- Había naves espaciales con fuego a su alrededor, hombres luchando entre sí lanzando luminosos poderes, la cámara de gravedad volando por el espacio y también en el jardín, un hombre que le recordaba vagamente a Yamcha con curiosas patas y antenas de insecto.

El último dibujo la hizo sonreír. En él aparecía Vegeta sentado junto a un montón de comida ennegrecida. En el dibujo pudo reconocer el pollo y la tortilla que accidentalmente ella misma había quemado la última vez que cenaron solos hace un tiempo atrás. El gesto de desagrado de Vegeta había sido fielmente retratado por Bra.

Vegeta jamá sospecharía lo mucho que Bra le escuchaba, ni con cuanta adoración devoraba cada una de sus palabras e historias, por muy extrañas que éstas fueran. Y es que para Bra, no había mejor cuentacuentos que Vegeta.

* * *

Notas finales.

Qué puedo decir! me encanta Vegeta en todas sus facetas y la idea de verlo de padre preocupado con Bra me derrite el corazón (seguramente si estornudo ahora sale un arcoiris jajaja)

En fin, saludos a quien pase a leer y la mejor de las suertes en lo que esten haciendo. Muy pronto tengo mi examen final de titulación y he comprendido lo importante que puede ser cualquier mensaje de apoyo inesperado, así que, lector/a, ánimo en lo que necesites! sí se puede :)


End file.
